


Of Toto and Rick Astley

by BlueStag



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, M/M, borderline songfic, i can't write, sorry guys i just love africa by toto, thorquill week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStag/pseuds/BlueStag
Summary: Peter is dancing to some real bops and Thor gets excited because he recognizes a song





	Of Toto and Rick Astley

Thor instantly recognized the next song on shuffle, it was Africa by Toto. How could he ever forget that song? It was one of the best songs from Midgard, and he used to listen to it more than he’d like to admit when he stayed there the second time. He hummed along to the iconic intro and moved to the beat, joining Peter on the bridge to dance.

Peter had so much grace and a lack of elegance, Thor had never seen another human man dance like that- although Peter is half celestial being, he is still human in Thor’s eyes, human in all the best ways. Sure, he has his vices, but they only make Peter more charming in some strange way. 

Peter quietly sang along to the words, his voice was soft but passionate. As the chorus began, Thor couldn’t help but to stare at Peter and his grace. Thor felt the urge to compliment Peter, but he didn’t know what to say. All he could do was stare.

“What’re you looking at?” Peter asked while grinning sheepishly, he had an adorable smile. Thor hadn’t seen such a lively smile since before all hell had broken loose on Asgard. 

“You have a beautiful smile.” Thor said, approaching Peter.

“Thanks dude.” Peter said. 

“Can I touch you?” Thor asked, it was an awkward question that seemingly came out of nowhere, but Peter really didn’t care all that much. He wasn’t opposed to receiving affection, hell he needs it. Peter nodded, and Thor put his hand on Thor’s hip. Peter put his hand up onto Thor’s shoulder, shit Gamora was right, his muscles did feel like fiberglass. “Dude you’re fucking shredded.” Peter said. “How does that even happen?” 

“Just does I guess.” Thor replied, asgardian gyms were pretty intense, but that’s for another time, right now is about the dulcet sounds of Africa by Toto and dancing with Peter. It was hard for Thor not to sing along, but as the words he wanted to sing went through his head he found new meanings to them. 

It would take a lot to take him away from Peter, there’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do, and he would always be sure to bless the thunder down in Midgard, even though chances are Peter won’t be there. It’s the thought that counts, right? And now is his chance to take time to do things they never had time to do. Thor looked into Peter’s eyes, wondering what Peter was thinking right now, if he had similar thoughts.

Peter longed for the solitary company, much like the wild dogs that cry out in the night. He was growing restless, and he knew that must do what’s right. Peter wasn’t sure about most things, but he was right now as sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti. Whatever the fuck that’s supposed to mean. One thing was for sure though, he seeked to cure what’s deep inside of him, frightened of this thing that he’s become, now that he’s back from soul world, the part of him that’s celestial has came back and he’s afraid of what’s going to happen to him. If he’s going to become a planet or whatever the fuck happened with his dad. 

Everything was so complicated now, but right now he was with his friend, and it was a 

On the second chorus’ cue, Peter leaned in and kissed Thor. It was soft and chaste, almost sweet. A side to Peter that not many had seen, and certainly not his one night stands. Africa ended shortly, and then that song came on. Peter knew that Thor didn’t know the song, otherwise the mood would have been killed right then and there. Peter stopped the kiss, and waited a moment so he could time it perfectly.

“Thor,” Peter said, almost at a whisper, “Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye and hurt you.” 

In Thor’s whole lifetime, he had never had a more romantic moment. Tears formed in his eyes, “Are you alright?” Peter asked. 

“That’s just… the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.” Thor said. Peter  
didn’t have the heart to tell Thor that he fucking rick rolled him, but he still meant every word of what he’d said. Even though the song was a joke, his feelings were real, and he strongly felt that he was never going to give him up and never going to let him down.

**Author's Note:**

> ye i know it's bad. i can't take my own writing seriously, I rewrote this so many times it's not funny.


End file.
